godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
General (kaiser knuckle)
Summary The general is the final boss of the game kaiser knuckle, the game is very obscure and so is he but anyone who knows about him will remember him as the hardest fighting game boss EVER. he was later brought into mugen and has decimating anyone who fights him ever since. when he really needs to destroy someone he has the AI patch that gives him the ability to dodge all damage. His auto dodge edit also has a 12th palette mode that allows him to infinitely shoot death projectiles antop of his auto dodge. and on top of all that he has his u l t i m a t e form which can destroy mugen OPs like rare akuma and dark donald Powers and Stats Tier: Low''' Ineffable | General tier | G O L D T I E R | ''' ''K A I S E R'' Name: Unknown (the game never explained much of anything about him) Origin: '''kaiser knuckle/Mugen '''Gender: Male Age: unknown Classification: Space station commander, The perfect soldier, the hardest boss ever Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts Master, Teleportation, possible soul or energy prejection (i'm not sure what those phantom clone things are) | all previous powers, Instinctive Reaction, possible Invulnerability | all previous powers, danmaku, Infinite Stamina | all previous powers, infinite Invulnerability, Duplication, one-hit kill, a whole lot of other stuff probably Attack Potency: Low Ineffable |''' General tier | G O L D T I E R | ''' ''K A I S E R'' Speed: Low''' Ineffable | General tier | G O L D T I E R | ''' ''K A I S E R'' Lifting Strength: when does this ever matter in a fight? Striking Strength: Low''' Ineffable | General tier | G O L D T I E R | ''' ''K A I S E R'' Durability: Low''' Ineffable | General tier | G O L D T I E R | ''' ''K A I S E R'' Stamina: '''high (beat up every player that fought him until they gave up and never got tired | extremely high (can spam teleport seemingly infinitely without getting tired) | I N F I N I T E (spawned infinite clones without getting tired) '''Range: the entire screen Standard Equipment: your ass which he kicked Intelligence: unknown but extremely smart (is the greatest soldier ever) Weaknesses: being hit into a corner (the weakness of every fighting game character, and he can just teleport out anyway) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * form moves ** Slide kick (self explanatory) ** phantom clones (it's kinda like M-bison's psycho crusher if it was a spammable projectile) ** slam (the general grabs the enemy by the neck and slams them on the floor) * AI ** all previous moves ** ultra instinct * [U L T I M A T E M O V E S] ** covering the entire screen in death ** undodgeable bullshit keys: normal version | Unbeatable AI |Golden Ultra instinct | U l t i m a t e G e n e r a l victories Category:Game characters Category:Villains Category:Ultra instinct Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Solos street fighter Category:Leaders Category:Bullshit Category:The strongest character on this wiki Category:Stronger than Khorne, HATE, Emerald Emperor, Omni-Gigyas, Omega, The Demon Himself and Aurum itself Category:Perfect Category:Cheap as hell Category:Yellowpig10's Profiles Category:Beyond Tiers Category:The Most perfect character on this wiki Category:Overpowered Category:Powerful Category:Solos tekken Category:Solos smash bros Category:Beyond Perfection Category:The Greatest Fighter Category:Solos marvel Category:Solos DC Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos King of Fighters Category:Solos OPM Category:Solos mugen (verse) and it's community Category:Solos games Category:Makes Trump look like The One Below All Category:The Greatest Ruler Category:K A I S E R Category:U L T I M A T E M O V E S Category:Kaiser Knuckle Category:Solos Ultra Instinct